30 días de tu OTP - BunnyxJack
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: Una relación se compone de muchas cosas, amor, confianza, ternura… Pero definitivamente, una de las más placenteras es el sexo. JackRabbit. Sexo, mucho sexo. Zoofilia, porque Bunny es un pooka.
1. Abrazos desnudos

Disclaimer: Nope, el origen de los guardianes no me pertenece…

Summary: Una relación se compone de muchas cosas, amor, confianza, ternura… Pero definitivamente, una de las más placenteras es el sexo. JackRabbit. Sexo, mucho sexo. Zoofilia, porque Bunny es un pooka.

Personajes: Bunnymund (Conejo de pascua), Jack Frost (Espíritu de invierno)

**Advertencia: Zoofilia, insinuaciones y sexo explícito, nombres en inglés.**

**Treinta días de tu OTP.**

Día 1: Abrazos desnudos.

Su primer encuentro cercano a lo sexual fue algo bastante… Peculiar. Aunque, siendo ellos dos guardianes de distintas especies y con demás cosas raras, ¿quién se extrañaría? Pero bueno, ese no era realmente el punto… El hecho era que su primer encuentro remotamente sexual se trató de un abrazo. Sí, así de raro…

Bueno, ahora a la historia en sí.

Jack Frost se encontraba en uno de sus múltiples patrullajes como guardián de la diversión, revisando que hubiese nieve donde debería y que los niños resfriados fueran mínimos, para que el disfrute de los infantes fuera máximo. Y aunque gozaba con sus rondas rutinarias viendo caras sonrientes, además de muchos más niños que creían en él, había lugares que no eran especialmente de su agrado.

¿A qué nos referimos?

Pues, pocas personas son conscientes de esta información, pero Jack Frost no tenía por única tarea el traer la nieve al mundo… Sino también colorear las hojas otoñales con anaranjado y marrón. Lo cual, sinceramente, también le era entretenido y permitía que creara otro tipo de paisajes con gran belleza, en lugar de llanos repletos de blanco como crema chantilly esponjosa y azucarada, creaba caminos de cuentos de hadas llenos de aquellos tesoros crujientes bajo los pies de los niños.

Lo que más le gustaba de ello era poder ver cómo disfrutaban los niños de países donde la nieve era escasa o nula con su trabajo, pisando las hojas otoñales recientemente pintadas, riendo y saltando sobre montones acolchados.

Sí… Era genial.

Pero todo tiene su pero. Lo que más odiaba Jack Frost de ese trabajo… Era bastante simple, aquellos países donde la nieve escaseaba o simplemente no estaba tenían su razón ¿No?

— ¡Hace calor! —Chillaba Jack Frost tirando un poco del cuello de su sudadera mientras sobrevolaba pueblos llenos de anaranjado, amarillo y marrón, mirando que todas las hojas estuviesen coloreadas mientras su cabello se pegaba a la frente por culpa del sudor. Abajo la gente caminando por las calles llevaban gruesas chaquetas de invierno, gorros de lana, guantes y bufandas, era muy frío para ellos, pero Jack estando acostumbrado a un clima bajo cero grados en la escala Celsius no podía sentirse más incómodo.

Tocó con su cayado la última hoja que había coloreado, ya se encontraba seca y gracias al impulso cayó con cuidado sobre la cabeza de una niña vestida de rosa que tenía aspecto indiferente mientras veía a los demás jugar, pero al toque del objeto anaranjado sus ojos brillaron con una chispa azul y comenzó a sonreír, corriendo entre las hojas crujiendo para luego tirarse sobre una pila de estas, haciendo ángeles en el suelo con los demás.

Sonrió al ver el espíritu de diversión del invierno en el otoño y decidió, para su alivio, que era suficiente por el día…

—Viento, llévame a casa—sonrió cuando una ráfaga fuerte tiró de sus ropas, y él se dejó llevar, refrescando su cuerpo suavemente por la brisa que le acariciaba. Sin embargo, no era suficiente para apaciguar el calor que llevaba encima.

Se dejó caer recibiendo con gusto la nieve helada en sus pies descalzos, soltando un suave suspiro al ver como el cielo teñido de azul con un manto de estrellas comenzaba a cambiar de forma muy ligera a un tono amarillo, aún faltaba para el amanecer, haciendo del clima ligeramente templado algo más soportable.

Miró con ensoñación su lago de agua congelada, aquel lugar donde había fallecido y salvado a su hermanita, que ahora lucía tan agradable… El cosquilleo en su cuerpo terminó por convencerlo, tiró de la sudadera azul por encima de su cabeza, desvistiéndose para poder entrar sin congelar su ropa hasta volverla rígida en el intento.

Dejó sobre un tronco la sudadera y la playera blanca de mangas cortas que solía llevar debajo, comenzando a desabrochar su pantalón, esperando que no llegara de súbito un niño que mágicamente comenzara a creer en él y pudiese verlo en esa situación.

Tocó con su cayado el borde del agua congelada y en el medio comenzó a abrirse un agujero, poco a poco quitando el rastro del hielo, dejando solamente el agua helada. Saltó adentro con una enorme sonrisa, sintiendo con agrado en su piel el agua a una temperatura de hipotermia instantánea.

Comenzó a nadar con alegría de poder darse ese chapuzón refrescante luego de su ronda del otoño calurosa, se dejó arrastrar hasta el fondo, sintiendo como un espectro lejano de pesadilla el momento de su muerte. Al ver las vívidas escenas tormentosas hizo impulso con sus piernas y subió lo más rápido que podía, temblando de pies a cabeza… Le había costado demasiado aprender a nadar y creía que luego de todos esos años sus traumas se habían disipado, pero ahora se encontraba con que continuaban en su mente… Respiró hondo y comenzó a nadar a la orilla tratando de calmarse, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era conseguir que Pitch volviera por sus miedos.

Salió y se dirigió al tronco, solo para encontrarse con que su ropa no estaba.

— ¿Qué diablos…? —Abrió los ojos como platos mirando a todas direcciones, sin saber que recientemente un grupo de las hadas de Tooth habían pasado por ahí para volver a casa, pero al ver la ropa y reconocerla la rompieron en pedacitos para cada una llevarse un poco ante su fanatismo por el espíritu de hielo.

Y ahora lo habían dejado en un apuro… Estaba desnudo en el lago y el sol comenzaba a salir, los niños se levantarían para ir a buscar huevos y podría ser descubierto. Se volvió a meter al lago dejado solamente de su nariz para arriba afuera, pensando en qué hacer, no podía arriesgarse a que los chicos lo vieran en esas condiciones, el número de creyentes estaba aumentando y en esos momentos no le ayudaba en lo absoluto, si trataba de volar donde alguno de sus compañeros guardianes podría ocurrir lo mismo. No podía irse.

—_Maldición…_—pensó mientras alcanzaba el cayado que había dejado en el borde, pensando qué hacer. Veía como el sol comenzaba a asomar y sus rayos alcanzaban el agua, entibiándola ligeramente de forma desagradable para el chico.

Fue entonces que recordó algo de súbito, algo en lo que antes había pensado y pasado por alto.

— ¡Claro! ¡Es pascua! —Susurró con entusiasmo, si tenía razón, su novio estaría ahí pronto, pues el lugar era muy helado para su gusto y lo dejaba para el final. Esperaba estar en lo correcto, si era así podría transportarse por el túnel hasta la madriguera y comunicarse con North para que le enviara un nuevo traje.

Apuntó el cayado al suelo y tiró un poco de hielo que al impactar con una nube generó una ligera llovizna solamente donde él estaba, tratando de llamar la atención con éxito.

Pronto pudo sentir un ligero zumbido y antes de lo que cantaba un gallo apareció frente a sus ojos un enorme conejo gris azulado con una banda cruzada en el pecho. Estaba parado en dos patas con las orejas escarchadas y cara de no estarla pasando bien con el frío.

— ¿Qué quieres cubo de hielo? —Inquirió arqueando la ceja con algo de molestia, si no hubiese terminado de esconder todos los huevos del mundo no habría llegado tan rápido, normalmente Jack lo llamaba solo para que le diera una muestra de cariño o porque se aburría, pero nunca era nada tan grave como para dejar el trabajo a medias.

— ¡Hey Canguro! —Respondió sonriendo, a pesar de que eran pareja se llevaban igual que siempre entre continuas peleas de broma, así les gustaba después de todo—. Ehh… Tengo un ligero problema—le contó con cuidado lo que había pasado y Bunnymund se sonrojó bajo el pelaje al saber que su novio se encontraba sin ropaje alguno dentro de un lago. Se sintió posesivo de pronto, ¡no podía permitir que nadie más le viese de ese modo!

—Bien copo de nieve, tú sal del agua…—pisó dos veces el suelo y un agujero se abrió a sus pies. Cuando vio que Jack le estaba obedeciendo se apresuró a llegar a su lado y lo tomó entre sus brazos para protegerlo en caso de que algún niño apareciera inoportunamente.

Se estremeció cuando el agua helada tocó su pelaje, los brazos del espíritu invernal descansaron en sus hombros abrazándole el cuello, mientras sus piernas reposaron cercanas a la cadera, en lo que Bunny puso sus dos grandes patas frontales en su trasero para cubrirlo, sintiendo un cosquilleo de excitación al hacerlo, sintiendo gustoso la suavidad de las nalgas de su novio.

Jack en tanto se sentía realmente a gusto entre las matas de pelo y la suave piel, al ser guardianes no sentían incomodidad respecto del otro, eso impedía importantes molestias cuando la arena de Sandman les llegaba a los ojos o él haciendo sus jugarretas congelaba la mitad del taller de North… Sintió un agudo calambrazo recorrerle los nervios, quería realmente hacer algo en ese momento, al sentir en su piel expuesta el pelaje de conejo tan suave y las patas tocar con delicadeza su parte posterior, era maravilloso…

Bunny se metió en el túnel y avanzó rápidamente, sin embargo, sin usar toda su velocidad, queriendo disfrutar de la mutua compañía de mejor manera. El calor de la atmósfera se hacía mayor a medida que continuaba el paseo, podrían perfectamente haber parado para una follada rápida, pero no llevaban lo suficiente como para tener relaciones, Manny aun no les decía qué consecuencia tendría tal acto entre dos guardianes, y Bunny estaba seguro que si Jack resultaba embarazado o similar North le cortaría las bolas y haría con ellas un moño de regalo navideño.

La experiencia duró bastante, y podían decir que fue una de las más hermosas que habían tenido, con toda la intimidad que compartían.

Y que les hizo darse cuenta que lo suyo significaba mucho.

**-Fin del día 1-**

Según mi orden de actualización autoimpuesto (¿?) el siguiente fic era de "El origen de los guardianes" xD por eso este fic es de esta pareja. Aunque si quieren, puedo hacer un esfuerzo (extremo) para hacer lo mismo con Hetalia, Un show más y un SlenderJeff.

Otra cosa, son 30 días, pero yo lo usaré como "30 one-shots" por lo que no prometo una actualización cada día.

El meme fue sacado de Fredo Godofredo o3o y algunos me dan mucha risa xD este por ejemplo, fue como: "LOL pero si Bunny ya está desnudo…"

Otra cosa, Wikipedia sobre Jack Frost que explica lo del otoño: "Su trabajo consiste en hacer que nieva o crear las condiciones típicas de invierno, de las heladas y de morder en la nariz y dedos de los pies en ese clima, colorear el follaje en otoño y dejar escarcha en las ventanas en invierno"

xD maldita sea, este primero me salió más fluff que hard, pero bueno… Luego se viene lo bueno entonces =P

¿Saben? La siguiente ronda de actualizaciones (Se entiende, cuando de la vuelta y comience con Hetalia) será mi primera ronda temática xD he estado viendo imágenes, será una ronda muy femenina… ¡Ronda rule 63! ;) ¿Se imaginan un SlenderJeff así? xD será genial…


	2. Besos desnudos

Disclaimer: Nope, el origen de los guardianes no me pertenece…

Summary: Una relación se compone de muchas cosas, amor, confianza, ternura… Pero definitivamente, una de las más placenteras es el sexo. JackRabbit. Sexo, mucho sexo. Zoofilia, porque Bunny es un pooka.

Personajes: Bunnymund (Conejo de pascua), Jack Frost (Espíritu de invierno)

**Advertencia: Zoofilia, insinuaciones y sexo explícito, nombres en inglés.**

**Treinta días de tu OTP.**

Día 2: Besos desnudos.

Jack reía felizmente mientras escarchaba de alegría una bola de nieve y la arrojaba con fuerza contra un niño, tirándolo al suelo provocando un brillo azulado en sus ojos anteriormente indiferentes. Ese día el espíritu helado se había sentido especialmente travieso, y deseaba más que nunca participar en una pelea de bolas de nieve, pero Jamie estaba ocupado, así que se contentaba con armar una batalla campal con unos niños rusos.

Los pequeños sabían pasársela en grande, armaban pequeñas montañas de nieve y clavaban una bandera, haciendo que el equipo contrario tuviese que ir a por ella enfrascándose en una pelea con bolas de nieve en el camino. Debía tener un nombre, estaba claro, pero a Jack no podría importarle menos, se estaba divirtiendo mucho.

— ¡Hey, esto les será de ayuda! —Flotó por encima creando montones de nieve fresca y blanda por los alrededores, paseando su cayado suavemente por los bordes. Dio un giro en el aire formando una preciosa bola simétrica en sus manos y arrojándola a una niña que paseaba cerca con actitud de temerle al juego. Sus ojos se iluminaron y muy sonriente se soltó de la mano de su madre, corriendo con desenfreno donde los demás— ¡Espera! ¡Cuidado! —Miró con pánico a la pequeña de cinco años cruzando la calle en lo que su familiar chillaba incapaz de moverse por el shock. Venía un auto a solo unos pocos metros— ¡Mierda! —Se le salió olvidando que alguno de sus creyentes podría estar en los alrededores y se arrojó allá, volando a toda velocidad.

— ¡Ah! —Gritó la niña al ver el auto casi sobre ella, justo antes de sentir una ráfaga de viento helado entumecerle la cara y lograrle un dolor de dientes, después, abrió los ojos y no solo se encontraba totalmente escarchada, sino que estaba a salvo en la acera de enfrente. Su madre llegó momentos después abrazándola y regañándola por su imprudencia, pero ella no podía dejar de pensar en una sola cosa—… ¿Jack Frost? —Consultó al aire moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro en busca de su héroe. Una figura apareció en el aire a unos metros luego de unos polvos de nieve, ella quedó sin aliento— ¡Jack Frost! —Lo apuntó con ojos brillantes.

—Puede verme…—El espíritu sonrió complacido ¡Se había ganado una nueva creyente! Bueno… ¡De hecho muchos! Luego de la declaración todos los niños con los que había estado jugando lo miraban estupefactos y él no podía más que reír muy emocionado por ello. Dio una voltereta en el aire soltando un grito de alegría, bajando el cayado para crear pequeñas esculturas de nieve con la forma de sus nuevos amigos, seguidamente les hizo adiós con la mano y se retiró dejando atrás un nuevo grupo de creyentes que lo despedían animados, entre ellos una niña que gritaba "¡Gracias!" a todo pulmón.

Llegó a la Madriguera con mucha alegría, sintiendo que había sido un día especialmente productivo, jugando bolas de nieve de una forma distinta pero igualmente divertida, salvando a una niña (Aunque para empezar él la puso en peligro pero prefería no pensar en ello) y, claro, aumentando su número de creyentes con doce niños más. Se encontraba maravillado y lo único que conseguiría mejorar su día debía ser estar con su novio.

— ¡Hey canguro! —Le llamó volando a gran velocidad por los alrededores, causando que algunos de los huevos salieran corriendo, aunque realmente no le importaba. No lo encontraba y eso le pareció extraño, sin embargo, se encogió de hombros dirigiéndose hasta el nido grande donde solían dormir juntos. Se recostó permitiendo que su cuerpo se relajara, pero pronto se encontró demasiado acalorado como para estar cómodo.

Con la emoción latiente apenas fue capaz de notar la forma en que su cuerpo se aceleró al ver a la niña en peligro, aquello aumentando su temperatura corporal y provocando una ligera capa de sudor recorriendo su cuerpo. Se sintió asqueado de sí mismo, necesitaba urgentemente enfriarse.

Tiró de su sudadera por sobre su cabeza y sacó sus pantalones, encontrándose pronto desnudo. Como la Madriguera no era especialmente helada no sirvió de mucho, necesitaba más frío…

Bunnymund volvía luego de haber ido a visitar a North (A petición de este último) para conversar sobre su relación con Jack. Luego de haber recibido una buena serie de amenazas y demás cosas por fin consiguió una especie de "bendición". Pero con una condición:

"Tendrás relaciones con Jack solamente cuando Hombre de la luna te autorice."

Y eso, déjenme decirles, es un problema. Un gran problema. Especialmente considerando que luego de su abrazo sin ropaje alguno más ansioso no podía estar.

¡Era un conejo por amor de Dios! ¡No le podían pedir tanto tampoco!

Pudo ver al entrar en su Madriguera los copos de escarcha reciente derritiéndose por las cercanías, anunciando de ese modo la presencia de cierto espíritu de invierno que provocaba agudas corrientes eléctricas calentando su cuerpo de solo pensar en él. Demonios, ¡no podían pedirle que se contuviera con semejante dulce frente a sus labios hambrientos!

— ¿Cubo de hielo? —dejó las correas de cuero con sus boomerangs colgando de una percha en la entrada. Una corriente de aire frío le confirmó que ahí se encontraba su novio, y dando un suspiro para envalentonarse se dirigió a la habitación donde estaba su nido. Sin embargo, en el momento de entrar se encontró solamente con las prendas de ropa sobre el sitio donde dormían. Entonces… ¿Dónde está Jack? Y, más importante según Bunny, ¿está… Desnudo?

Agradeció su pelaje, de no ser por eso se notaría mucho el sofocante sonrojo que estaba teniendo. Oh, carajos, eso se estaba haciendo muy difícil de soportar ¿Dónde estaba el espíritu de hielo? En sus sensibles oídos sintió el agua correr… ¿La ducha? Peor, peor…

¡Por todos los huevos de pascua! ¡Manny no podía hacerle eso! Encajó sus dientes de conejo en su labio sacándose sangre y su pata comenzó a moverse fuera de su control, la excitación corría por su cuerpo.

— ¿Canguro? —En medio de su histeria no fue capaz de notar cuando el agua dejó de salir, ahí frente a sus ojos se encontraba un muy sensual chico de aparentes dieciocho años completamente desnudo como lo mandó Dios al mundo, su piel de color claro pero no enfermo, ojos azules brillantes como nunca había visto ningunos, el cabello blanco y humedecido cayendo suavemente sobre su frente. Santa zanahoria, ¡denle fuerzas!

—Cubo de hielo…—susurró, solo entonces notando que su pata seguía moviéndose contra su voluntad.

— ¿Dónde estabas exactamente? —Sonrió y el animal no pudo ya detenerse, se le tiró encima, tomándolo por la cintura para luego dejarlo caer sobre el nido. Devoraba sus labios con cuidado, saboreando el fresco aliento del chico por debajo de él, sus patas enormes masajeaban su pecho deteniéndose largo rato en sus pezones rosados que se levantaban.

¡A la mierda esperar! ¡Esperar podían los niños para pascua! ¡Él ya no podía reprimir más sus instintos!

Bunny fue bajando sus patas hasta llegar al trasero de Jack, sintiendo las manos del menor por su pelaje con muchas ansias…

Estaban en lo mejor cuando ocurrió.

Le llegó un enorme pedazo de… Bueno, algo duro y pesado en la cabeza de la aparente nada. El conejo se alejó del espíritu llevándose las patas a la cabeza muy adolorido ¿qué rayos había sido eso? Se bajó a regañadientes de su pareja para poder ver aquello que se hallaba en el suelo.

Para su sorpresa (Y algo de terror) era un pedazo enorme de carbón ligeramente escarchado en las orillas que tenía una frase escrita con letras plateadas:

"Los niños no deben olvidar que Santa Claus siempre está observando, especialmente cuando se portan mal…"

Se le erizó el pelaje y soltó un gruñido bajo por la exasperación. Dios, no podía creer esto…

Se fue de la habitación rápidamente con la ira rugiente en su vientre, pensando en ir nuevamente a casa de su "viejo amigo". Jack se extrañó por el repentino giro de los acontecimientos, pero finalmente no pudo más que soltar un suspiro y comenzar a ponerse el pantalón.

**-Fin del capítulo 2-**

-TheFannishaUsui susurrando a la nada- ¿En serio? ¿Vamos en el 2 de 30? Ó.o –mira que hay gente- ¡Hey hola! xD ¿No les dije que no había muerto? C= estoy retomando y por eso soy feliz. Me pondré a trabajar en "Universos alternos…" ya que encontré el cuaderno donde tenía la planificación de los caps. Trabajaré duro! Eso, bye~ n.n (PD: Encontré un sexy Tumblr C=)


End file.
